The present invention relates to a laryngoscope blade for use in combination with a laryngoscope handle.
A laryngoscope is a medical device typically used during a surgical procedure. It is typically used by an anesthetist to assist in the intubation of a patient. Intubation is the insertion of a tube into the larynx for the passage of a gas such as an anesthetizing gas. The laryngoscope blade assists in displacing the epiglottis to provide access to the larynx while passing the tube. The laryngoscope blade also helps keep the tongue out of the way and can be used to apply pressure to the lower jaw for moving the lower jaw during the insertion of the tube.
Laryngoscopes may also be used for the examination of a patient""s larynx without intubation.
Laryngoscopes are typically fitted with a light which can be in the form of a light bulb carried by the blade or a fiber optic cable, which allows the source of light to be remote from the point that light is emitted from the blade. Typically the lights are powered by a battery carried in the handle of the laryngoscope.
There are many types of laryngoscope blades used today and generally they will have a channel along the blade to help guide the endotracheal tube during insertion into the larynx. Such blades have complex contours and shapes, which vary immensely by brand and type.
It is important that the laryngoscope blade be rigid, durable and sterilizable. To achieve these goals, the laryngoscope blades have been made of metal, for example, stainless steel or chrome plated brass. While this achieves the goals of rigidity, sterilizability and durability, the use of metal has created problems, particularly with damage to teeth. There is considerable pressure applied to displace the soft tissue and tongue during laryngoscopy and this can result in dentition damage. Individual airway anatomy varies, resulting in a higher degree of difficulty in placing the endotracheal tube in a certain population of patients. Increased difficulty results in an increased incidence of dentition damage.
Many solutions have been offered for reduction of tooth damage, for example, the application of a non-permanent coating to the blade. One example of this is the application of beeswax to the blade in a selected area. There is also known the temporary adhesive attachment of polymeric sheets to the blade also in selected areas. There is also known sheaths that may be removably placed over the blade. The foregoing devices are meant for one time use after which the protective covering is disposed of and replaced.
The use of such temporary covers poses problems because during laryngoscopy frequent adjustments are made in the position of the blade while in contact with the patient""s dentition and soft tissue. Such positional changes can move temporary covering devices relative to the underlying blade or even cause their separation. Also, they may become displaced and provide ineffective cushioning. In the example of beeswax, beeswax has for all practical purposes, no resilience and can be easily sheared and deformed permanently by patient""s teeth providing little if any protection for the teeth during use of the laryngoscope. Also, there is a risk that a piece of the beeswax may become separated from the blade which could result in aspiration of the patient. Also, an increase in time for preparation of the blade with beeswax is required. In the case of an adhesively applied sheet, time must be devoted by operating room personnel to prepare the laryngoscope for use and then time must be spent removing the adhesively applied layer of sheet material. Such a sheet may also require trimming to fit. Again, temporarily applied material may be dislodged during laryngoscopy resulting in no dentition protection. Further, because there are many sizes and shapes of blades used, a large inventory of sheets is required. In the case of a sheath which has the blade inserted thereunto similar problems exist. The sheath may become loosened during use and can hamper visualization of the larynx. It may also obscure light from the source of light, if not applied correctly to the blade and would also require a large inventory of different sizes and shapes because of the different sizes and shapes of blades used in an operating room. Although the sheath will cover substantially all of the exposed metal of the blade, the adhesively backed layers can leave a substantial portion of the metal of the blade exposed for possible contact with the patient""s teeth. The sheath also, because of its need to be more universal, may impair the functionality of the blade particularly when the blade has complex contours and channels to facilitate the insertion of an endotracheal tube or other functions for which the laryngoscope is used.
There is thus a need for an improved laryngoscope and more particularly an improved laryngoscope blade.
The present invention involves the provision of a laryngoscope having a handle and a blade. The blade has permanently affixed thereto a resilient or elastic coating that is resistant to shearing or cutting by a patient""s teeth, and conforms substantially to the entire contour of the blade portion on which it is permanently affixed. The resilient coating encases a substantial portion of the blade along the length thereof providing a covering for top and bottom surfaces thereof and conformance to the complex contour of the blade, therefore, providing a fully cushioned and nondisplaceable surface. Should the permanently affixed coating become damaged or excessively worn, the coating may be removed and replaced. The coating is meant for non-disposable use and is well adapted for use with numerous patients. The coating is easily cleaned and sterilized and maintains its integrity for many uses.
The present invention also allows for the provision of a method of making an improved laryngoscope blade with a permanently affixed resilient coating.